


Sanity

by Dr_Stain



Category: Half-Life
Genre: City 17 (Half-Life), F/M, Pre-Half-Life: Alyx, Sanity, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24488983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Stain/pseuds/Dr_Stain
Summary: Mrs Vance didn't get any rest for years, and gets a visit from an old acquaintance.
Relationships: G'zian - Relationship, The G-Man/Azian Vance
Kudos: 8





	Sanity

**Author's Note:**

> I write a lot about them because I love them, that's about it.

Sirens.

They sang all day. Awful melody, monotone, overwhelming, threatening. Being in the Quarantine Zone was already a stressful task, being chased by the Combine even more so. 

She didn’t know how they found her, it didn’t matter. She had been here for a few years, moving from residence to residence, each more destroyed one after the other. And this thing in the sky.

A vault.

Like a menacing floating ocean liner. It was scanning the surrounding environment, looking for something. It wasn’t her they were after mainly, but she was seen as an obstacle, something that could stop them, therefore she was to be eliminated. 

The awful sound of the sirens had stopped. She sighed. She was not allowed to put her guard down at any time, but just this sound to end was a relief. Looking at herself in the broken mirror of a dilapidated bathroom, observing the dark circles around her eyes, the fresh and old scars on her face, her arms, her body. Her jet black hair; a mess. She had thought to cut them shorter, but had decided to keep them relatively long, a sign of rebellion. Not practical in any way, but it reminded her of who she was; she needed sanity.

Looking closer into her reflection, she noticed her red lips, there were cuts, and looked like they were constantly bleeding, hence why they were still this red. 

She turned on the tap in hope for some somewhat clean water. She was lucky. She cleaned her face from the dirt, blood and tiredness, and also ran her hands down her neck. She would have drank too, but not from there; she had her spare stock in her backpack anyway, along with some beers, for sanity also. 

She heard the floor creak, and a footstep.

The temperature in the room dropped, the atmosphere heavier; she knew who it was. 

“You’re going to get us both killed.” 

“You perhaps, however I doubt they are after my demise.”

“Oh- really nice of you there.”

Looking back up into the mirror, behind her stood the man with the briefcase. Compared to her, his suit was always the cleanest, and only time - or illusion of time - was painting his face. His hair was in perfect state, a bit messy, but professional.

“The moment the scanner comes above this area, well, you excel in consequences I don’t have to explain myself any more.” 

“Hm… I wasn’t expecting such talk from an… old friend.” 

Turning around to face him, he took notice of the pain situated in her right leg as she struggled to take these few little steps. In fact, it was such a struggle she had to lay against the sink shortly afterwards.

“I am in absolute danger here, I am not kin to your cryptic scriptures. Get to the point.”

“... This street is going to be torn apart. I am here to give you a chance to survive, because your survivalistic mindset is not going to do anything about your life span.” 

She stared at him, waiting for any addition. Her heart rate had increased dramatically. He felt it, he could feel everything, the blood pulsing through her veins, how fast she breathed, switches in her brain when emotions were bursting behind a stoic face.

“I’m… sure you don’t wish to die prematurely. Unless you really wish to see yourself lying in… decrepit environment.” 

“Ah.. again, no choice, you’ve already chosen my fate.”

“...You are too clever for your own good, Azian.” 

“Doesn’t feel great to be taken high by a mere human doesn’t it?” 

“Rhetorical.”

“Oh, don’t you say.”

Soon enough, the surroundings turned to a black void, starfield running left and right. Temperature was bearable. Nor cold or hot, like a good spring day. A soft breeze could be felt, 

“It’s been a while since I haven’t seen this place.” She said, stretching. 

“My.. employers are not kin to what I am offering you.” 

“I mean, what do I have to do in exchange for such a life-saver ?” 

“Nothing.”

“... What ?” 

“I.. don’t wish you repay me. I am doing this out of... personal meanings.” 

“Right... What about Alyx? I didn’t get to see her.”

“I’ll make sure of her survival. She is, in fact, very similar to yourself.” 

“I’m her mother, I sure hope she is.”

The Government Man chuckled. Looking around, the area turned into space, with some planets, stars, and nebulae. She was standing on a small parcel of extraterrestrial land that continued behind her, far in the distance. Meanwhile he was just standing on an invisible floor in the emptiness of space. Looking around, she realized a small house was situated on a hill.

“The time that is going to pass is… undetermined. I thought you’d prefer to feel somewhat at ease rather than in absolute darkness. For the sake of.. Sanity, hm?” 

The woman looked at him, his eyes glowing bright blue, almost white. She crossed her arms, thoughtful. She then looked up to him, with a soft smile.

“Eternity doesn’t sound as bad here.” 

“Good.”

A white door appeared behind him, for some reason it wasn’t as bright as expected, slightly dull. It was already time.

“You’re not going to leave me forever alone, though?”  
“...What do you mean by this?”

“Pay me a visit whenever you can?” She smiled kindly, asking the G-Man.

“... I’ll make sure to come around.” He answered with a similar expression. “But in the meantime, this is where I get off.” He stepped towards the white door.

“Farewell, G.”


End file.
